


Goodbye Kiss

by JustSimon



Category: Katana ZERO (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, First Kiss, Goodbyes, Last Kiss, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: When Fifteen fell asleep he had a dream where he had a last moments with his ally and friend Headhunter.
Relationships: Fifteen/Headhunter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Goodbye Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I must say i don't mind about Fifteen x Zero aka 150, but also like Fifteen x Headhunter and i think they truly underrated couple, i guess, this is my contribution to this ship.  
> P.S I imagined some names for Katana ZERO characters, sorry in advance: Zero - Zane, Fifteen - Drake, Headhunter - Hannah, Receptiontist - Rina, V - Vladimir, Snow - Yuki.

After Fifteen tired from tormenting V, he decided to go in his room and fall asleep, suddenly in a dream, he met his old ally and friend, HeadHunter.

"Hannah, since you here i guess that means, that you were..." 'Killed yes, but it was a fair fight between me and Zero, in the end he was skillful, with his sword and even chronos.'

Fifteen walked closer to Headhunter.

"Hannah, i am really sorry?" 'Why are you apologizing?' "For that i not helped to you, let you deal with him yourself, if i joined to you-" 'You would be killed too, he is too strong or actually, he can use chronos with benefits for himself.' "Still i am sorry, i actually wanted to say one thing, but somehow i was afraid to do this, i love you Hannah." 'Drake.' "Even if we interacted not that often, i am still grateful to you, for help, you been the best partner i could ever have." 'But what about Zero?' "Our roads separated a long time ago, i sure we on the different sides now, Hannah, since this is the last time when i see, can i ask something?" 'Depends what it will be Drake.' "First and Last Kiss." '... Yes.'

Headhunter made one step to Fifteen, he took her for a cape of her uniform, their faces moved closer, their lips touched each other and they kissed, after that Fifteen and Headhunter decided to say something to each other, before her eternal disappearance.

'Don't give up with our plans, find our tormentors and make them pay for our sufferings.' "Don't worry, i'll make sure that their torments will be infinite. I love you Hannah and always be." 'I love you too Drake, goodbye.' "You don't need to say goodbye, when my will come we'll meet again, so i say, until this time, my dear Headhunter."

After that there was a bright, white light and Fifteen woke up, he had a many thoughts, goals, revenge, Zero, sure Fifteen have a many things ahead, before to stood up of his bed and make some errands, Dragon touched his lips, he still felt warmth of Headhunter's lips on his own, that was not just their first and last kiss, it was their Goodbye Kiss.


End file.
